


A Workable Arrangement

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce, Selina, and Clark manage to come to something of an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Workable Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> A scene set in [**cero_ate**'s](http://cero-ate.livejournal.com/) 'verse, [Robins of Gotham](http://cero-ate.livejournal.com/7886.html).  At the beginning of the series, Bruce is with Selina Kyle, and her Bruce/Selina is fun and witty and I loved it.  Then she started hinting that Bruce's relationship was at least slightly polyamorous, and my ears pricked up.  Indeed, eventually it became clear that Superman was an occasional visitor to the Manor for more than JLA consultations.  [](http://cero-ate.livejournal.com/profile)[**cero_ate**](http://cero-ate.livejournal.com/) has always left very vague exactly how the threesome works behind closed doors--this is my take on one possibility.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine," Selina Kyle snarled.  She was crouched next to a prone Bruce Wayne, one hand flat on his chest, the other making clawing motions in the air at Superman.  "Mine!"

The dramatic and confrontational effect was rather ruined, she had to admit, by the fact that she and Bruce were in a comfy king-sized bed, that she was wearing nothing but underwear, that she could feel Bruce chuckling quietly under her hand, and that the Kryptonian was clad in striped flannel pajamas and looking more rumpled and bemused than intimidated or even angry.

The damn Boy Scout always seemed to forget whose turn it was when he first showed up for one of his little stays.  Their uneasy truce and their unspoken agreements often seemed to slip his mind the first night, when he would arrive morose from yet another spat with his wife.  But Selina was unwilling to yield her ground just because Big Blue needed some extra cuddling, and these standoffs always ended with Superman blushing, stammering an apology, and beating a hasty retreat.

Or at least, they always had before tonight.  Tonight, however, something sparked in those alien eyes, and Selina suddenly found herself on her back beside Bruce, flannel soft against her body, her hands gently pinned above her head.  He'd never touched her before, and she tensed, then relaxed--she'd be damned if she gave him the satisfaction of seeing her struggle--as Superman said levelly, "He's not yours, he belongs to Gotham.  We both know that perfectly well, and we're damn lucky to have what we do."  There was a long pause as the too-perfect face gazed down at her, and briefly something flickered in his eyes.  "You both belong to Gotham," the Kryptonian said softly, "And I'm damn lucky..."

He leaned in then, not finishing the sentence, just a touch closer.  She never would have countenanced his kissing her, but the sudden uncertainty in his eyes, a shyness and hope she had never seen before, surprised her, and that surprise made it possible for her to close the small breach between them, bring her mouth to his.

He murmured something unintelligible, mouth warm against hers, and abruptly released her hands to gather her closer.  After that it was easy, the heat between them igniting almost despite themselves, flannel stripping away to sculpted perfection.  Selina could feel Bruce's dark eyes on both of them, amused at first, then increasingly aroused as he watched Kal's mouth on her breasts, their bodies shifting closer, yet closer.  His breath was short and fast by the time Kal entered her, and his hands clenched in the satin sheets convulsively at the moment of penetration, his groan echoing Kal's.

Her new lover was infinitely delicate, almost hovering above her, his hands like wings on her body;  she might have protested the gentle treatment in theory if the sheerly physical results had not been so very spectacular.  Hands tangled in her hair and she thought they were Kal's until she realized the alien's were on her waist;  Bruce bent her head back gently to kiss her throat, murmuring, "You'll be the death of me, you two...so fucking gorgeous..." 

As always, his voice, dark and rich, rasping like a hot tongue right there at her center, drove her over the edge.  She felt her back arch against the Kryptonian, her hips grinding hard as the ripples of release blossomed through her;  she felt Kal's climax a moment later as he gasped a name that she was almost surprised to realize was hers.

She caught her breath, Bruce's murmuring chuckle warm against her throat, then slung one leg around Superman's hip, her bare foot resting lightly against his ass.  "Mine?" she purred playfully.

She had meant it jokingly and expected Kal to laugh or deflect the comment somehow, but he surprised her one more time by giving her a glint of a smile. 

"Maybe just a little," he said lightly.

She wasn't sure she wanted to look closely at how that made her feel, so she flipped the naked Kryptonian off her and between Bruce's legs while whisking the blankets away with a quick, fluid motion.  Superman looked down at Bruce's erection and licked his lips.

Then both of them had the nerve to actually look at her as if asking permission.

_D_orks.

"What," she said to the alien, "You thought your work was done tonight?"  She put her bare foot on the back of his head and shoved it downward.

He resisted just enough to make it enjoyable when he yielded, bending his head to Bruce's cock and sliding his lips around it with a lascivious murmur of appreciation.  Selina kept her foot on Kal's neck, feeling silky hair slipping between her toes, and looked at Bruce's rapt face.  This could be a workable arrangement after all, she thought rather bemusedly.

Bruce groaned sharply, his azure eyes drowning in abandon, locked on hers.

This could be workable indeed.


End file.
